All By Accident
by Just-Meghan
Summary: Santana is ran into by a girl, over the next few days the girl she accidentally ran into keeps popping up all over New York. Does this mean something or is it just a coincidence? ONE-SHOT Santani shipper!


"Watch it," Santana snapped as a girl bumped into her. The girl turned around and quickly apologised. Santana noticed the girl looked worn after a hard day of doing whatever she had been doing. "Its fine," Santana mumbled. A small apologetic smile lit the girl's pretty face before she turned and continued heading the opposite way.

-1 week later-

"Will that be all," the cashier asked looking up. Santana's breath caught in her throat. It was the girl that had run into her a week earlier. That same girl had been the centre of Santana's thoughts every day since the accidental meeting. "Yeah, this is it," Santana said looking back to the musical DVD she was getting Rachel for her birthday. Since coming to New York Santana and her once enemy Rachel had become really good friends. Santana looked back up to the mystery girl as she handed the cash over. "If you don't mind me asking but who's the disk for, because no offence, but you don't look like the type that likes watching Broadway musicals," the pretty brunette asked smiling. "My friend Rachel actually, she is in love with them and it's her birthday," Santana said shoving the disk in her bag. "Cool," the brunette said as Santana waved goodbye.

-Two days later-

"Can I get a sprite and peach-snobs please," a voice shouted over the music. Santana was working her normal night time shift at the bar and that night it seemed to be extra noisy. "Coming right up," Santana said turning to face her customer. "Looks like the tables have been reversed tonight," the female voice joked. Standing in front of Santana was the girl that Santana recently met. "Yeah, It's almost weird how I this big city e keep meeting," Santana shouted over the music. "I'm Dani by the way," the girl said extending her hand towards the Latino. "Santana," she replied smiling and shaking Dani's hand. "How long have you been living here," Dani asked sitting on a bar stool. "A year now, I moved here a few months after graduating high school," Santana explained mixing the girls drink. "That's fun; I came here half way through my last year. I didn't tell anyone, just packed my things and left," Dani told her sipping on her drink.

"Why," Santana asked curiously. "I hated school and I already knew what I wanted to do. I thought it would be better for me to start living the life I wanted to be living," Dani said. "So what did you want to be doing," Santana asked leaning on the table that separated the two girls. "I want to be a singer, right now I am struggling to pay my bills and afford food but it will be worth it," Dani said leaning towards Santana. Dani's faint perfume was intoxicating to Santana. "When do you get off," Dani asked tilting her head innocently. "My shift ends in ten minutes," Santana replied without missing a beat. "When you're done, come find me," Dani told her before slipping through the crowd.

After her shift Santana went to the upstairs balcony to see if she could find Dani in the crowd of people. After a good five minutes searching she noticed the beauty singing along to the song with a few other people. Santana made her way back down and towards where she saw the other girl. Santana was half way to her when someone grabbed her hand. "Looking for me," Dani's familiar voice asked close to Santana's ear. A shiver ran down Santana's spine. "Yeah," Santana stuttered. A small smirk was displayed on Dani's face when she realized what effect she was having on her new friend. "Good," Dani replied pulling Santana towards her to dance.

-Few hours later-

"So you were a cheerleader, gleek, bitch to almost everyone," Dani listed as she walked Santana home. "Yes I was, and you were quiet, wore a feather in your hair, and nice to everyone that you knew," Santana replied happy that she remembered. Dani laughed as she watched Santana proudly flick her hair back with her hand. "Yep," Dani smiled. Santana felt her heart flutter when Dani looked at her. "So tell me, what were you partying about tonight," Santana asked Dani. "My girlfriend and I broke up a few weeks ago and I thought that it was time to meet someone new," Dani replied. "That sucks, Brit and I broke up after a few weeks of school starting. The long distance wasn't working for me," Santana said trying to sooth Dani's sadness.

They both fell silent as they rode the elevator up to Rachel, Kurt, and Santana's apartment. As they reached the door Santana turned back to Dani. "It was really nice hanging out with you," Santana told her honestly. "I'm glad you stayed to dance," Dani told her. In one swift movement Dani left a soft kiss on Santana's cheek. "We should hang out gain," Dani said as she backed towards the elevator. All Santana could do was nod her head and smile.

Once Dani was out of sight Santana touched the cheek that was still tingly. Santana knew that Dani accidentally running into her was one of the best things she could of ever hoped for.


End file.
